Shane Larkin
| birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio | nationality = American | high_school = Dr. Phillips (Orlando, Florida) | college = Miami (Florida) (2011–2013) | draft_year = 2013 | draft_round = 1 | draft_pick = 18 | draft_team = Atlanta Hawks | career_start = 2013 | career_end = | years1 = –present | team1 = Dallas Mavericks | highlights = *Co-ACC Player of the Year (2013) *Lute Olson Award (2013) *Second team All-American – AP, NABC (2013) *Third team All-American – Sporting News (2013) *First team All-ACC (2013) | stat1label = | stat1value = | stat2label = | stat2value = | stat3label = | stat3value = | letter = | bbr = | profile = shane_larkin }} DeShane "Shane" Larkin (born October 2, 1992) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Dallas Mavericks of the NBA. He played his college basketball for the University of Miami men's basketball team and was picked by the Atlanta Hawks with the 18th pick in the 2013 NBA Draft. Larkin is the son of Baseball Hall of Famer Barry Larkin. Early life Larkin was born in Cincinnati, Ohio on October 2, 1992 to parents Barry and Lisa Larkin. His father Barry was a Hall of Fame shortstop for the Cincinnati Reds. Other athletes in Larkin's family include his uncles, former Xavier University standout basketball player Byron Larkin, and former Major League first baseman Stephen Larkin. When Larkin was in elementary school, his father's Reds teammates Tony Pérez and Pete Rose would give the younger Larkin tips on hitting a baseball during spring training. After being told this training was "all wrong" by a Little League coach, Larkin quit baseball and decided to focus on basketball. High school career Larkin played basketball for Dr. Phillips High School in Orlando, Florida. During his senior year he averaged 18.8 points, 6.4 rebounds, 6.3 assists, and 3.5 steals per game. He was a two-time all-state selection and ended his high school career with 320 career steals, a school record. Larkin was ranked as one of the top 30 point guards by Scout.com. After receiving offers from a number of schools, Larkin committed to DePaul University. He ended up requesting a transfer before the start of his freshman year due to an unnamed medical condition and transferred to Miami. College career Freshman year Larkin missed the first game of the 2011–2012 season because of his transfer from DePaul, but received a waiver from the NCAA allowing him to play hours before the Hurricanes' second game against Rutgers. During the first half of the season, Larkin quickly became the first man off the bench, averaging over 25 minutes per game. By the end of January, he had become the Hurricanes' starting point guard; he led the team in steals and was second on the team in assists. Larkin was selected to the All-ACC Freshman team at the conclusion of the season, finishing the year averaging 7.4 points, 2.5 assists, 2.5 rebounds, and 1.6 steals. Sophomore year The 2012–2013 Miami Hurricanes basketball team has arguably been the best team in university history, achieving the school's first ever regular season Atlantic Coast Conference championship. Larkin has been an important player in the team's success, playing some of his best games in many of the most crucial matchups of the season. Against then #1 ranked Duke University, Larkin had 18 points, 10 rebounds, and 5 assists as the Hurricanes blew out Duke by 27 points. Against North Carolina on February 9, Larkin shot 5 for 8 beyond the three-point line, had 9 assists, and delivered an alley-oop pass to Kenny Kadji off the backboard which prompted a standing ovation from Miami Heat players Dwyane Wade and LeBron James who were in attendance. Larkin led the Hurricanes to the Sweet 16 in the 2013 NCAA tournament. He was also selected the ACC Player of the Year by the ACC coaches. Virginia Tech's Erick Green was the ACC media's winner. Professional career Larkin was drafted 18th overall to the Atlanta Hawks in the 2013 NBA Draft. His draft rights were then traded to the Dallas Mavericks for Lucas Nogueira's draft rights, 2012 first-round pick Jared Cunningham, and Mike Muscala's draft rights. During a Summer League practice, he broke his ankle and will be out for about 3 months.Mavs' Shane Larkin breaks ankle References External links * Miami Hurricanes bio * ESPN bio